summerdndfandomcom-20200215-history
Veyn Rik'edal
Veyn Rik'edal is the first Vrokk'onig of the Vis'kera. History The War of the Lich Kings Though their relationship was uneasy, for decades the disparate tribe of Vis'kera had served under the Lich Kings. As The War of the Lich Kings began to rage, however, one soldier began to see a new future, a future in which her people were not only unified but free. This soldier was Veyn Rik'edal. From several campaigns in the area, Veyn Rik'edal knew that the frontier between Lumenmort and The Wild Wood had always proved difficult for the empire to maintain. The Vis'kera had proven indispensable in quelling rebellion, with the elves playing on old tribal animosities and sheer strength of numbers to guarantee cooperation. As she witnessed the empire begin to stretch itself thin through infighting and wars on multiple fronts, she saw an opportunity to return to her ancestral plains. Drawing upon her proven record in battle, Rik'edal approached Lumenmort's Council of 11 with a proposition: while Genwen Thron was away at sea, their western front was undefended. If granted a platoon of Vis'kera warriors of her choosing, she could set up an outpost in the Vis'keran Highlands that could alert of incoming attacks and protect the land trade that would prove vital should the war on the sea take a wrong turn. As expected, the Council agreed, but under the proviso that she serve under one of their own magus commanders. Rik'edal appeared happy to oblige. This obsequience would prove only a ruse. Rik'edal was careful to select warriors with an apparently limited understanding of Common, necessitating the need to issue orders in Vis'keran. As they cleared their way through the highlands, her superiors had no idea that Rik'edal was planning to strike back, claiming the new outpost for her subjugated people. After the creation of an improptu--though heavily fortified--base, the troops turned on the magus, slaughtering him in his sleep. News of this betrayal would be slow in returning to Lumenmort, and by that time Thron was dead and the empire in too much chaos to mount much of a reprisal. Against the humans As The War of the Lich Kings began to draw to a close, Lumenmort began to look to conquest. Possessing the confidence of a young principality, and with some military brass still feeling the sting of Rik'edals betrayal, it first turned its gaze toward the Vis'keran Highlands. Such a target would prove too much for the new city. For years it had now served as a refugee for escaped Vis'keran slaves and soldiers, In addition, the terrain proved much as treacherous for them as it had so often for their predecessors. Though they mounted an impressive assault, the now aged Rik'edal was able to fight them to a standstill in what is known as The Battle of Chre'tol, the VIs'keran word for definition. The first Vrokk'onig After having proven so adept at both political and military leadership, the Viskera proclaimed Rik'edal their Vrokk'onig. Instead of designating the title as herditary, however, she decreed that she should reign until one could defeat her in combat. She would go on to serve for another seventeen years, defeating many challengers-to-the-throne. Her last defense of the title would also be the day of her death. Category:Historical leaders Category:The Vis'kera